


The Web Creature's Breakfast

by Fuel262



Category: ReBoot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Tentacle Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuel262/pseuds/Fuel262
Summary: What did the Web Creature do with Megabyte when it dragged him through the portal?
Kudos: 1





	The Web Creature's Breakfast

The Web Creature DRZ23k caressed her prize in her tentacles. Her podmate AEL47b floated nearby, trying to get a better look at the Netling that roared and fought to escape.  
'That one looks like it’s got plenty of energy,' AEL47b said. 'Should keep us going for a good while.’  
'Us?’ DRZ23k snapped back. 'This one's mine!’ She lunged at her podmate, gnashing her teeth in his face to drive the point home. AEL47b circled around then reached out a tentacle to pluck at Megabyte’s snapped Achilles piston. The virus squirmed in pain.  
‘Pfft - it’s broken anyway,’ AEL47b sneered before drifting off, pretending to look for something more interesting to do.  
DRZ23k knew that her podmate was right. This Netling did look like he had just been in a fight and the longer she held on to it, the more likely it was that another Web Creature might take it from her. Opening her mouth as wide as it would go, DRZ23k swallowed Megabyte whole.  
That night she had a stomach ache!  
The rebellion from DRZ23k's meal started out in the usual manner of internal kicks and nudges but they did not subside. The internal thrashing escalated into vicious stabbing, the blows scraping against the inside of her exoskeleton. DRZ23k wrapped her tentacles tightly around her midsection and squeezed hard in a futile attempt to quell the meal. The hard plates that protected her body from the corrosive environment slid one over the other and when they settled back to their normal position, the edges were tinged with navy. AEL47b noticed this change and circled his podmate.  
‘You’re looking a little off colour,' he remarked. ‘Will you be well enough to join the rest of us when we migrate?’  
‘I... Don’t know...’ DRZ23k gasped. She rolled over, hoping to ease the agony inside her but the pains only shifted position, switching to her back and the root of her tail.  
'I've been asking around and found out that there are different types of Netlings,' AEL47b said. 'The ones with the highest energy are called viruses and they can infect you.’  
DRZ23k examined the sapphire sheen that spread over her surface and blinked slowly at her podmate. The sclera of her eyes were now dark green and her pupils reddened with every passing moment. ‘What do you suggest I do?’  
'You could try expelling it,' AEL47b suggested. ‘It will probably hurt but you look like you’re in enough pain already and what’s the worst that could happen?’  
The suffering creature regarded her companion dolefully, sighed heavily and re-wrapped her tentacles one at a time around her torso, starting near her neck, forming a band that was far too small for the Netling to fit through. She unwound the first tentacle from near her neck and rewound it further down, repeating this process to move the tight band down along the length of her body, forcing the internal invader towards the exit. Although things were moving swiftly to begin with, progress soon began to slow. DRZ23k shut her eyes and paused to conserve the last few scraps of energy to finish the job.  
‘Are you giving up?’ AEL47b asked. ‘If you don’t hurry up the rest of us will migrate without you.’  
Angered, DRZ23k opened one eye a fraction and hissed. ‘You’d better hope this virus doesn’t infect you when I push it out.’  
This had not occurred to AEL47b and he backed away slowly – too slowly. In a flurry of writhing tentacles and a howl of agony, DRZ23k expelled the Netling, shattering some of her exoskeleton in the process.  
From somewhere within the cloud of shimmering green energy that leaked from DRZ23k’s body, Megabyte emerged, partially digested, somewhat degraded and completely deranged. He spotted the retreating AEL47b and immediately shot out a tendril, immobilising the Web Creature before sinking his claws into his unresisting head. DRZ23k could only watch in horror as the Netling’s form morphed into an exact copy of her stricken podmate, then struck his hapless form so violently it sent it spinning out of sight, leaving no trace of his misdeeds.  
The pod gathered together in preparation of their migration. One of their number approached DRZ23k and the impostor in AEL47b’s form. ‘What happened to her?’ he exclaimed. ‘There’s nothing left!’  
DRZ23k tried to speak, but she was too badly damaged to utter a sound or communicate in any way.  
‘She ate something that disagreed with her,’ the impostor replied. 'By the time she tried to expel it, it was too late and as you can see, it killed her. Such a pity.' His eyed glowed red for a moment before he turned and followed the pod as they set off on their migration, leaving DRZ23k alone as she spiralled into darkness.


End file.
